The Baby Days
by DreamNaley
Summary: NH one shot


"Arrggh" Haley sighed as she bunched her shirt up further so the seam was resting below her breasts. Her hands moved to caress the everlasting and so-annoying bulge that still sat on her lower belly from where James had once grew. It had been five months. Five fucking months, Haley had thought to herself over and over and over again. And to make matters worse, tomorrow it would be six. She was of course both stunned and excited that her baby boy was celebrating his half birthday tomorrow but the fact she couldn't lose the baby weight kept creeping up and it annoyed the hell out her.

Sighing again, she turned her body to the side to see what it looked like from another angle. "shit" Haley mumbled, she had thought that for a minute the mirror was lying, that she didn't have a bulge… but mirrors don't lie.

Suddenly, her thoughts were broken by the feel of two strong arms wrapping round her waist. She sighed again, not even sure if it was a happy one or one that wanted to hide a hole.

"What's up baby?" Nathan asked, his cheek resting on the top of her head.

"Nothing" she mumbled back.

"Hales…"

"Yeah?"

"I know it must be hard for you but -"

"You noticed?"

"Yeah ...what?" he asked in slight confusion.

"What?" Haley asked

"Our son's half birthday, I know he's growing so fast and you must feel - "

" - You think I'm upset because James is 6 months old tomorrow?"

Nathan looked at her in the mirror, he was overly confused for his own liking.

"I thought that's what it was about…You were touching your stomach and sighing Hales…If u want another baby I think id understand but -"

"Whoa! Nathan another baby?… I just got used the first one" she chuckled.

"Oh, ha-ha, well at least I got a smile." He grinned "Now what's wrong Hales?"

She smiled and took a deep breath in. "This" she said taking his hand and resting it on her belly.

There was a silence.

"I don't get it" Nathan said

"What? Nathan!"

"What?…"

"Baby weight" she said in a duh-tone voice.

"What baby weight"

She sighed. Of course he would say "what baby weight?" it was obvious.

"I'm going running tomorrow morning"

"Haley, you do not have to lose weight"

"It'll make me feel better" she gave him a pleading look

"Then I'm coming running with you."

"Why?"

"Because I usually go for a run and now I'll have my gorgeous wife with me" he smirked at her. Damn that smirk.

"What about Jamie…is he coming too?" she teased

"Well considering he cant even walk and he has playgroup in the morning"

"You're sending him to playgroup on his birthday"

"Half birthday Hales and I'm sure he wont mind"

She gave him a teasing look "ha-ha" and playfully slapped his arm.

"Look" he said as he eased her pyjama top back down "you're perfect, okay?"

Haley looked at the floor, which he seen in the mirror and turned her around to face him.

"Lets get some sleep, we're up bright and early in the morning"

Sometimes Haley felt so lucky, how she ever ended up with a man like this who would do anything for her, she did not know.

"I love you" she whispered against his t-shirt clad chest.

Nathan tightened his arms around her, hugged her and kissed her head.

* * *

"C'mon baby" Nathan whispered into Haley's ear, shaking her a little "wake-up"

"Go away" Haley mumbled as she turned to face the other way and pulled the covers up over her head. "Close the curtains"

"We're going for a run remember""Five minutes"

"Fine see ya later Hales"

"What?" she groaned

"I'm away for a run"

"No…you wouldn't"

"I would and unless you get your cute little ass out of bed I'm leaving" he chuckled.

"Why don't you get back in bed and -"

"Don't say it Haley James, we're leaving in ten minutes and if running in you jammies is your thing then fine, but somehow I don't think it is."

"Argh" Haley sat up revealing her messy hair and glaring look she gave Nathan , who had to hold back a laugh.

"Your so cute" he joked, kissing her cheek.

* * *

"You're doing good Hales…we're nearly home"

"No I'm not" Haley panted out of breath and when she reached the front door of the house, that they shared with Lucas, she lazily collapsed against it, her body sliding down so she was sat on the step. "I'm dying" she panted.

Nathan stood there laughing, not out of breath one bit. He's a machine, Haley thought to herself.

"Shut up you…you…you…asshole" she panted. He laughed harder and she stood up right in front of him and glared at him. Nathans laughter died down as he felt her glare go right through him.

"Sorry" he mumbled

"No" she said taking a step forward so their bodies were nearly touching and his gaze wondered from her big brown eyes down her sweating body.

"Nathan!" she said poking a finger into his hard chest trying to get his attention as his eyes resting on her heaving breasts.

"Nathan!"

"What?" his eyes shot back up to hers and the look he gave her made her laugh.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. Haley wasn't, she didn't even have a reason but she decided that it could be fun if she was.

"Maybe" she said placing her hand flat on his sweaty chest, she could feel her heart beating. They stood staring at each other but Haley suddenly turned away and walked into the house, leaving Nathan standing outside.

"Haley?" he asked walking in soon after her.

"Yeah?" she answered from the kitchen where she was grabbing a bottle of water. Nathan walked into the kitchen and asked her to pass him a bottle too.

"Okay" she had replied. "One minute". He watched her wondering what she was thinking but when she suddenly said "I'm all sweaty" and lifted her top up over head so she could roll the ice cold water bottle over her chest, his breath caught in his throat. She smirked when she saw his lingering gaze on the bottle that was leaving a wet trail along the top of her breasts.

Nathan fixed his eyes on the pale blue lacy bra that heaved her breasts up. He felt a sudden urge to take her right there.

"Me too" he finally said, lifting his own sweaty t-shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor.

"Oh crap" Haley thought as she stared at his beautiful, beautiful chest. Her little game wasn't working. The sweat glistened on his perfect sculpture of a body and she had to hold back a moan as she imagined her tongue snaking in-between the curves of his six-pack.

A smirk appeared on Nathans face as he walked closer to her. She was standing in between the fridge and the kitchen worktop island. When they were nearly touching neither of them could move as both their gazes held them in place.

"You're not mad" Nathan teased just above a whisper. Haley shook her head.

"That was mean" he said and Haley nodded. She couldn't help herself, between the look he gave her and the heat coming off his body she turned to goo.

Suddenly Nathan pinned her up against one side of the double fridge, with one arm gripping her waist he used the other to open the fridge and retrieve a bottle of water. Closing the fridge again and using one hand to open the cap, he gulped the icy water down in one go.

Watching his throat muscles and chest contract Haley new she would have to take serious action, but she wasn't sure if she had enough power over him to do so.

She grabbed her own bottle and with a great struggle, since Nathan was pinning her against the fridge, she tipped her head back slightly and poured some water onto her neck so it slowly travelled down her body.

Nathan watched intently as the water Haley had just poured over herself made its way in between her cleavage and down her flat belly. His hands grazed her sides and he bent his knees to place a soft kiss on her stomach. Haley moaned at the feel of a single kiss but it was when Nathan began to glide his tongue slowly up her body that she had to squeeze her eyes shut.

He reached her neck and licked, nibbled and kissed his way up to her mouth. Once he was there, neither of them wasted no time in experiencing such an amazing kiss. Their lips moved together and tongues were battling for dominance. Haley pulled Nathan closer and whilst he gripped her hips she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her tongue slipped into Nathans mouth and she expertly pulled his tongue into her own mouth and sucked on it. One of Nathan's hands stroked her thigh through the tight shorts she wore.

Reluctantly they both pulled away for air but after a couple of seconds Haley pushed herself off of the fridge and Nathan instantly turned them and sat Haley on the kitchen counter.

"Nice game you played before, too bad mines was better" Nathan teased

"Whatever Scott, you don't know what's coming"

"Then show me James" he smirked.

Haley lent up and kissed him hard, meanwhile her feet pushed his shorts down to the ground and her hand grazed over his boxers which she could feel his arousal.

Nathan began kissing her neck again, he wrapped an arm around her waist so he could hoist her up and remove her shorts and panties. Once Haley felt the cold worktop come into contact with her skin she squealed.

"Not for long baby" Nathan smirked.

His smirk was soon gone though when she dipped her hand below his boxers and stroked his hard cock.

"God Haley" he moaned against her neck and she smiled at the way she made him feel. Haley once again used her feet to remove that last of Nathan's clothing and she felt his erection spring free.

Nathan's hands came around to her back and he quickly undone the claps of her bra. Dropping his head he took one of Haley's nipples in his mouth while his hand squeezed her other breast.

"Nathan…" she moaned, one of her hands ruffled in his hair whilst the other worked on his cock.

"Fuck baby…you gotta stop that" Nathan mumbled as he felt he would cum soon. She slowed and stopped her movements as she knew he probably wanted to come inside her.

His mouth was still suckling on her breast and he lowered a hand to glide along her slit and two of his fingers roughly pushed inside her.

"Oh fuck Nathan" Haley tilted her head back and gripped onto his shoulder as he quickly moved his fingers in and out of her.

Haley thought she was going to scream when he stopped and pulled out of her. A look of confusion swept across her face until he gripped her hips and slid her onto her back. She instantly wrapped her legs around his hips. Nathan bucked forward and slid his cock into her pussy. He took one of her hands, interlaced their fingers and held them above her head.

Haley's heels dug into his ass and he quickened the pace.

"Shit Nathan" Haley groaned and as she arched her back Nathan arm went around her waist to hold her to him.

"Oh fuck…fuck… Nathan, oh fuck" Haley moaned at the slight new angle. Her head came up to kiss him hard and she bit his bottom lip as he thrust into her.

"Fuck Hales…" Nathan moaned against her mouth. Her muscles contracted around his cock and he knew she was about to cum. He brought a hand to down to her soaking wet pussy and circled her clit.

"Yesss…Fuck!…Oh God, Oh God…" Haley moaned as she met him thrust for thrust until she finally came whilst screaming "Nathan!"

Haley's orgasm triggered Nathan's and after a few thrusts he came apart inside of her. The couple lay silent on their kitchen worktop for several minutes. All that could be heard was their harsh panting as the tried to regain their breath.

Finally Nathan brought his face up to hover above Haley's and whispered "Hi beautiful"

"Hi back handsome" Haley chuckled slightly.

"You're amazing" Nathan told her honestly and Haley gave him a loving look. "You're amazinger"

"That's not a word Hales, you're meant to be "tutor girl"" Nathan laughed.

"True" she replied "But tutor girl was innocent and I'm not very innocent now am I?"

"Hello no!" Nathan said whilst kissing her neck. He was still inside her and Haley moaned when she felt him harden again.

"Round two?" Haley asked blushing slightly.

"Yes please" Nathan smirked.

Just as Nathan began thrusting into Haley again, they heard a car door shut, a baby laugh and a man's voice. They both lay still and looked at each other then the clock.

"Shit" Nathan said "Its eleven already"

He quickly slipped out of Haley and tried to gather the clothes. Thankfully outside Lucas was struggling to hold James and fit the key in the lock, which meant the couple had some time to grab their clothes.

Lucas came barging in the door to find no one home.

"Huh, they must be away out James" he told the baby "well I might as well try and get you to go to sleep now huh buddy". James giggled as he was put in his stroller and Lucas walked to the park with him.

Nathan and Haley however had fled to the downstairs toilet where there clothes were dumped on the floor and the stood their naked listening. As they heard the door close they both sighed in relief, but a smirk soon covered Nathans face and Haley was purely embarrassed.

"Round two?" Nathan suggested

"Nathan! We just nearly got caught having sex on the kitchen worktop by your brother and our son!"

"But we didn't"

"Nathan!.."

"We might as well finish round two" he tried to sound innocent.

"I don't thi-" Nathan cut her off by kissing her and soon enough she was filled with need. Nathan quickly hoisted her up and fucked her against the wall. He felt like he was going deeper that ever before and his mind was lost in the sensations of being inside Haley. Haley, who was holding onto the wall, reached and grabbed Nathan's shoulders so she could bounce on top of him.

"Fuck" she exclaimed as she came. They rested against the bathroom wall and smiled.

* * *

Walking downstairs after getting changed, Nathan and Haley couldn't hide their smiles. Lucas walked in with James when Haley rushed over.

"Baby James!" she said hugging him "I missed you. Happy half birthday" she giggled.

"So what you guys been up to?" Lucas asked while Nathan couldn't hide a smile and Haley hid her red face by hugging Jamie.

"Nothing much really." Nathan said

"Oh its just when I came home before you weren't in"

"Yeah…we were just coming" Nathan said keeping a serious face but he got a look of horror and embarrassment form Haley. Lucas noticed Haley's face.

"Are you okay Hales you look a little flushed"

"Yeah, um I'm fine, thanks"

"Okay" Lucas walked away into the kitchen but cam back out with a weird look on his face,

"Hales, why are there panties on the kitchen floor?"

Haley turned round, still holding the baby and buried her head in Nathans chest.

"We were doing laundry" Nathan said hoping it sounded real. Lucas stared at them for a few minutes.

"Ewwww, no way!" Lucas pretended to gag. "Haley and Nathan Scott you did not have s-e-x in the kitchen where I eat food. Please tell me you didn't"

"Okay" Nathan said "We didn't" he grinned

"Oh my God, you're like animals" Lucas said as he walked away

"Oh hey Luke?!" shouted Nathan

"What?!"

"Don't use the downstairs bathroom!"


End file.
